


And How Can I Try To Tell You

by thedeviltohisangel



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Multi, Pet Names, Polyamorous Character, Skiing, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeviltohisangel/pseuds/thedeviltohisangel
Summary: Michael Langdon is a gold medal winning skier in a relationship with two female doms who love to make him their snow bunny.





	And How Can I Try To Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> smut warning

Zara watched with disgust from her position at the lodge’s bar as Michael fielded attention from everyone that was skiing that weekend. Men, women and children were all drawn to him like moths to a flame. Some wanted to bask in the presence of a gold medalist. Some wanted to gush how he had inspired them during this or that, that they wanted to be like him when they grew up. Then there were the ones trying to flirt with him. Letting their hands linger on his arms or leaning in when they giggled at a joke. Zara knew for a fact that Michael was not as funny as those bimbos led him to believe.

“You’re making the ice melt in your drink with how angry you’re getting.” She turned from glaring at the group to look as Josie who was wiping down the bar.

“Because you’re not using some extra elbow grease on the bar top right now?” To her credit, Josie didn’t even try to argue and just chuckled.

“You know he’s ours, Z. You know he never lets any of it go too far and is with us every night so why do you get so worked up about it?”

“Possessiveness,” she stated before downing the rest of her drink and sauntering over to the crowd of people, shouldering her way through until the man in question was right in front of her. “Hi, bunny.” It was her favorite nickname for Michael. He was her little snow bunny.

“Hi, pumpkin. Ladies, the woman behind the man, my girlfriend, Zara.” She made sure her smile was sickeningly sweet when she turned it on the group of harpies.

“Are you all here getting lessons from my Michael this weekend?” Her hand rest against his abdomen, rubbing his snowsuit-covered body as a way of showing that she could touch and they couldn’t. 

“Something like that.” Their enthusiasm was gone from before she had walked over. Zara smiled. She got a sense of joy from poking pins into the balloons Michael’s charm inflated for strangers.

“Well, I’m sure I’ll see you ladies around. I have dinner reservations with two women that I must attend to. Enjoy your time here at Mount Sanctuary and remember to move in control!” Zara kept the sickly sweet smile onto her face as she gently guided her man away from them. 

“Josie gets off in five minutes so let’s have a drink before dinner.” Michael, like a gentleman, pulled a seat out for her at the bar and kissed her as she got situated in it. He then leaned over to the bar to kiss his other girlfriend hello while she began to make their usual orders. 

“I tried to stop her from going over there, bunny, I promise.” 

“I believe you. But we know how she gets,” he hummed as the two laughed between themselves.

“I didn’t want a repeat of South Korea. It’s better I assert myself before it gets too far than have to use force when it already has.”

“Why, Z? We had the best sex of our lives with all that adrenaline running through you.” Josie could remember it vividly. On the rare occasion she was without Zara and Michael for the night, that was the memory she recalled to help her through.

“That’s true. I guess my jealousy does have benefits for all of us.”

“No need for my ZZ to ever be jealous. I’m all yours,” Michael murmured as he leaned over in his own seat to place a kiss onto her lips. 

“And both of us are all yours,” Zara stated as she leaned over the bar to kiss Josie, Michael following suit. People often looked at them oddly for being in a polyamorous relationship but they didn’t quite care. It worked for them and they were so in love with each other that there was no possible way they could ever lead separate lives.

“I’m glad we are all committed and in love but I’m hungry,” Michael said as he watched the time changeover to the end of Josie’s shift.

“No one’s ever accused you of having tact,” Zara muttered as she stood and adjusted her skirt, kissing Josie on the cheek as she came around from behind the bar.

“Michael, it’s your turn to be in the middle.” He took his place with one girl each holding a hand and they strolled through the lodge with the confidence of those who owned it. Oh, wait. They did.

 

\----

 

Zara moved her green beans around her plate with one hand while the other played with Michael’s fingers under the table.

“What kind of mood are you in tonight, Josie?” she asked. Josie thoughtfully chewed on her bite of lamb and looked as though she was studying Michael. Studying him to see how much he’d be able to take during their night of fun.

“He’s been a good bunny today. Maybe we can reward him with his tail.” That made Zara clap with glee.

“Oh, I love when he gets to wear his tail. And your curls look so beautiful with your ears too,” she cooed as her fingers laced through the curls in question.

“I just wanna be a good boy for you,” he whispered into her neck as he nuzzled his way there.

“You are a good boy,” Josie said as she reached over to tilt his face towards hers. “What do you say we take out dessert up to our room?”

 

\----

 

The two women had each changed into their favorite lingerie sets. Black lace balconette bras. Lace bottoms that cupped their cheeks like they were made to, they were custom after all, and stockings clipped to the bottom. Zara had insisted on wearing her robe with hers, Josie and Michael both attracted to the sense of power the sheer fabric seemed to gift her. She watched appreciatively as Josie finished nestling the bunny ears on Michael’s head, the boy sitting dutifully on his knees and trying not to squirm at the feeling of the butt plug she had inserted only moments before. 

“The most beautiful bunny in the whole world,” Zara cooed as she bent down to capture Michael’s lips with her own. He surged up towards her eagerly but kept his hands behind as back as he had been told. Michael knew that good boys got rewarded and bad boys got punished. Sometimes he was a bad boy on purpose but tonight he was focused on being good. Being the best bunny he could be.

“Look at his cock leaking already.” Josie beckoned for Michael to stand, which he did, the two women dropping their knees in front of him. “Can you handle two mouths at once without cumming, bunny?”

“Yes, mistress,” he whispered as he looked down at them in awe. The two women each took a side and licked or sucked at the sensitive skin of his leaking cock. They then took turns bobbing up and down the shaft while the other kissed and tickled underneath. When they heard his groans becoming more strangled, they pulled back.

“Good job, baby bunny. You’ve earned mistresses pussies.” Each women took her spot next to each other on the bed, kissing passionately as Michael settled between them. Zara got his tongue while Josie got his fingers. He had become an expert at pleasing the both of them at once. There had been a learning curve at the beginning but he was a quick learner. Always up for a challenge. And these women were always putting him up to a challenge. He was slightly jealous that they were moaning into each other’s mouths and not his but he knowing he was the one making them moan was more than enough for consolation.

“I’m so close,” Josie panted as she pulled away from Zara’s lips. Michael then took that as his queue to focus all his efforts fully on her, Zara petting his hair with one hand and tweaking Josie’s nipple with the other in a bed to help her over the edge.

“Our good little bunny,” Zara whispered as she kissed the arousal off of Michael’s face. “You wanna fuck me? I’ll let you cum if you fuck me good.” He nodded eagerly, standing up and helping her to the edge of the bed so he could line himself up perfectly. Josie lied down on her stomach with her mouth in line with Zara’s clit so she could lick the pearl while Michael fucked her. She drew in a deep breath as he filled her with his cock. “Fuck yes. Just like that.” He started slowly but picked up his pace once he found the right spot for his butt plug to rub up against as he moved his hips.

“So wet, ZZ, gonna squirt for us?” Josie teased as she pulled her head away for just one second.

“Yes,” she moaned, her mouth falling open with no sounds able to come out at the way the two people between her legs were working.

“Please Mistress,” Michael whined as he felt his own climax reaching a peak within him. 

“Hold on just a bit longer, bunny. She’s almost there.” Josie flattened her fingers against Zara’s clit and rubbed like a genie would appear and offer her three wishes. Her fingers worked a different kind of magic and Zara came almost instantly, Josie nodding to Michael that he was allowed to follow suit. His hips stilled with one final thrust, spilling into her with a groan of pleasure and shaking muscles as he grew sensitive. “Good boy.” Josie knelt on the bed to kiss Michael before grabbing his hand and pulling him to rest on top of Zara.

“Your tongue and your cock are a lethal combination. I love it,” she spoke tiredly, her eyes closed and reveling in the pleasure her lovers had just gifted her. “I love you both.” She watched as Josie plucked the tail from between Michael’s cheeks, holding it over Zara’s mouth like a chocolate strawberry.

“Our bunny tastes so good.” Zara lapped at the toe eagerly as Michael snuggled himself under her chin. 

“Good night, lovely.” Both women pecked him with kisses and promised him a big, warm bubble bath when he woke up. With his head resting on Zara’s chest and Josie spooned against his back, the three drifted into a peaceful and loving sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want to see more of these three!


End file.
